


beauty and the galra

by kushling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kushling/pseuds/kushling
Summary: this is a horrible title, i suck at titles. anyways, Lotor kidnaps Lance to use as a propaganda tool a la the Capitol kidnapping Peeta in the Hunger Games, except in this case with less brainwashing and torture. But Lotor doesn't expect Lance to be so annoying. Or to find in him a friend... or maybe more than a friend. (I'll add tags as they come up!)





	1. lance is the pretty one

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i basically wanted to write a slow burn fic where Lance and Lotor fall in love and Lotor basically gets a Zuko redemption arc. so here goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here goes nOTHING

When the five Paladins—correction, four Paladins, given that they still didn’t know where the HELL Shiro was—were ambushed during their rest-stop on a Balmera, Lance thought they were done for.

He was in his room re-reading a weird Space Comic he’d gotten from the Space Mall, about a forbidden romance between a bird and a fish that were apparently from warring planets—so like, Space Romeo & Juliet—when the ambush happened. His door was flung open, and right as Lance was about to remind Keith for the billionth time to please just knock first before yelling at him for using his hair product, he looked up and saw an ugly Galra guy just standing there, practically foaming at the mouth. “I found one!” the dude yelled, or rather grunted, and then before Lance could reach any of his weapons, they grabbed him and dragged him right out of the comfort of his bed. While he was shirtless. 

Lance’s mind was reeling. How had this even happened? The Galra weren’t known for being stealthy, were they? While Lance and the Paladins were smart and sneaky enough to infiltrate a prison and break out a Galra prisoner right under their noses—Slav, that goddamned bastard, he probably knew this was going to happen the whole time—it never occurred to Lance that the Galra could do the same. I mean, that never happened in TV shows, did it? Sneaking around was resistance crew battle strategy only, duh! Fascists loved attacking loudly and in large masses, no covertness allowed! Or at least, that’s what Lance had always thought.

But apparently space was different, because here Lance was, again, shirtless—like, come on, allow a guy some dignity—in the middle of the castle, the rest of his buddies similarly tied up in rope, also in various states of undress. Their mouths were gagged too, so they couldn’t even speak. Shiro was missing, of course… and amazingly, so was Pidge. Lance prayed that Pidge would get them all out of this mess.

He counted the soldiers. Seven. They’d been ambushed by seven goddamned Galra idiots. Lance was pretty sure he was about to die. He apologized to God for being ungrateful by wasting a bowl of space-goop the other day, and then, as an afterthought, asked God to make sure his family back home would be safe. Lance had been raised Catholic, and during his stint as a Paladin he’d questioned literally everything he thought he knew about a higher power, several times over, but apparently no one laughed at God when they were about to die. Lance certainly wasn’t about to.

Except… nothing happened. For like, a couple of minutes. Lance made eye contact with Hunk, and Hunk raised his eyebrows, apparently also clueless as to what the heck was going on. The Galra soldiers were just standing there, staring at the guy that seemed to be the leader, supposedly waiting for orders. 

The leader dude stared at a little device—a space cellphone, maybe?—for a long time, before finally looking up and addressing the rest of the group. “He said to take the pretty one. Let’s go.”

All the humans swiveled their stares at Allura and began to struggle—there was no way they were going to let the Galra kidnap their beloved Princess. But Allura was staring at… Lance. Unfortunately, eye signals were apparently not universal, because Lance had no idea what she was trying to communicate to him. Nonetheless, he appreciated that in her moment of distress, Allura chose to make eye contact with him of all people; now that was rare and beautiful thing.

The soldiers hesitated, and the huge one who’d gotten Lance spoke up. “But—we’ve got half of them right here! We should just take them all!”

“You dare defy the orders of the Prince?” the leader spat. Lance’s Galra dude flinched. “You might not have worked for him before, but I have, and he does not tolerate disobedience in his ranks. Now stop wasting my time; grab him, and let’s go.”

Him?

Lance felt himself being hoisted up and thrown over his guy’s shoulders. Oh, they mean me. Lance couldn’t help feeling flattered. Wow. This Prince guy thinks I’m pretty. This is honestly great. Hang on-- this was not great; he didn’t want to be kidnapped! What the hell were they going to do to him? He stared wide-eyed at his friends as he was dragged away, and he think he saw Hunk crying. Oh, Quiznak, he was going to miss Hunk so much.

He struggled the entire time, but the soldier was strong. They took him up into their Galra ship and threw him into a cell. One guy ripped off the rope covering his mouth, but before Lance could scream, the guy force-fed him something that tasted like onions, covered his mouth so he had to swallow, and the next thing Lance knew, his vision was dark and he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip lance


	2. lotor doesn't understand the concept of human sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Lance misjudges Lotor, who loves history and doesn't know what "straight" means

When Lance woke up, he was still shirtless, and his head felt groggy. His mouth wasn’t bound anymore, which was a relief, but his legs and arms were. Also, his tongue felt like sandpaper. Talk about one strong sleeping pill.

He looked around. He was in some sort of throne room type thing, except no one was sitting on the throne. Other than that, it looked like a pretty typical Galra ship, a lot like the ones he’d broken into before.

Lance ran through the possibilities of what was going to happen in his mind. So they’d kidnapped him, instead of their de-facto leader Keith, who was currently known to be the stand-in pilot for the Black Lion. Why?

He could only come to one conclusion, given what he’d heard the guards say: this Prince guy was desperately looking to get laid, and he had a raging boner for Lance. Sounded about right. Lance wasn’t even surprised. Never mind, who was he even kidding? He was really, really surprised. And flattered.

A Galra guard came inside and undid the ropes around his feet so he could stand, then held a laser gun thing to his head. “Behave,” she hissed.

The doors opened and in walked a guy with the—I mean, Lance couldn’t even deny it—sexiest looking hair he’d ever seen, bar Princess Allura’s. He was flanked by five Galra guards, one of whom Lance recognized as the leader from the ambush. He was assuming this was the prince guy he’d heard them talking about.

What was it with Space Royalty and good hair?

When the prince finally sat down on his throne and opened his mouth to speak, Lance cut him off before he could say anything.

“So you’re the guy who thinks I’m pretty, huh?” said Lance. “Well, hate to break it to you, Prince Irrelevant, but I’m straight as an arrow, so you’re fresh out of luck.”

The prince stared at him, his expression unreadable. His eyes were a typical Galra yellow, but more slender and pointed than Zarkon’s, like a cat’s eyes. Yeah, he looked like the princely type for sure.

“What do you mean?” he responded. His voice was smooth, like silk, a low tenor.

“I said I’m straight, idiot,” said Lance loudly. His voice echoed in the ensuing silence.

The Prince leaned forward, his expression inquisitive. “Straight? Can you clarify?”

“It means—I’m—” Lance paused and thought about how best to explain this. “Chicks over dicks!”

“Chicks? Baby chickens?”

“No, like. Hoes before bros,” tried Lance. “Uteruses before duderuses? Ovaries before broveries?” 

“I’ve never heard those words before,” said the Prince.

Lance couldn’t even believe the situation he was in right now. Like, what the fuck was going on? He decided to voice just that. “What the fuck is going on?”

“He’s confused, Sir,” offered the lady who was holding Lance captive.

“Ah,” said the Prince, leaning back. “Of course.” He cleared his throat, and then stood up, coming to stand directly in front of Lance. Lance swallowed. The dude was tall; he had to be at least six and a half feet or something.

“My name is Prince Lotor,” he said, looking down at Lance, his back pin straight and his arms crossed behind his back. Talk about a stick up his ass. “I’ve brought you here to negotiate a deal with you.”

“What deal?”

Prince Lotor began to pace, and Lance followed his movement, back, and forth, and back, and forth. “For the past ten years, I’ve been studying war strategy. We Galra have had control over the universe for quite a while, but it has never felt completely right. And so I began to research different command tactics and rulerships across several planets. My inquiries into the dictatorship of the ancient Bolgans, from the Curring Galaxy, were what really sparked the initial hatchings of my plan, the one I will reveal to you shortly. You see, the Bolgans were planet-conquerors—a barbaric, nomadic tribe— in the years before one philosopher, Gyphtos, proposed a shift in their gubernatorial system. As you may know, organized rule is infinitely more efficient in terms of resources and scientific advancement than is a nomadic system. So in the year 6Fe3, Gyphtos wrote a manifesto, which is actually my favorite book; I’d certainly recommend it to you if you have the time. Anyways, in it, he details…”

Lance’s eyes started to droop. Jesus Christ, this guy was a mouthful. Also, Lance didn’t think the drug from last night had completely worn off; his entire body felt sluggish still. He felt the woman behind him loosen her grip—maybe she was falling asleep, as well? Lance forced himself to think. He glanced around his periphery—if he made a break for it, he could run and get to some sort of communication bay to contact the Paladins. That’d be a start.

He looked at Lotor, who was still talking. Lance had never liked history. He decided to go for it.

In once swift move, he stepped on the foot of the Galra holding him, and made a run for the door as soon as she let go of him in her shock. But immediately the guards were on him—he couldn’t run that fast given his drugged state—and after they successfully got a hold of him, he noticed that the Prince had fallen silent. Lance swore under his breath. He was so fucked.

When they dragged him back in front of Lotor, though, Lance was surprised to see that Lotor was simply pouting. This guy was such a hack, Jesus Christ. Lance changed his mind; he wasn’t even a little bit scared. He’d probably be out of here in two weeks tops.

“You caught me monologue-ing,” said the Prince. He grabbed Lance’s chin and lifted his face up to peer into it. Lotor’s eyes glinted with something—anger? No, he was too much of a wuss.

Lance yanked his face away from Lotor’s cold touch. “Dude, I did not ask for a boring history lesson. Just tell me your evil plan and be done with it,” said Lance.

And then Lotor slapped him. Hard. Ears ringing, Lance stared at the ground, his nose dripping blood. He changed his mind about Lotor being a hack.

“You. You’re going back to training camp,” he heard Lotor bark.

“Y-yes, Prince Lotor,” said the voice of the guard who’d been holding Lance. Lance blinked.

Lotor yanked his face up again. Their faces were dangerously close. “The next time I see you, pretty Paladin, prepare some manners. I’d like to discuss our agreement only when I can be sure of mutual respect.”

Lance nodded.

Lotor motioned to his guards. “Toss him back into his cell. And no food until he’s begging for it,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk lol


End file.
